Mountains and Rivers
by Hotchaolic
Summary: Hotch/Reid Est. Hotch returns home early and catches Reid getting naughty with a map.


_Written for the Hotch/Reid prompt meme. _

**PROMPT:**_ Hotch/Reid Est. Hotch returns home early and catches Reid getting naughty with a map. What Hotch does with the knowledge of his lovers fetish is entirely in the authors hands XD_

* * *

Last week had been one of the longest weeks in Aaron Hotchner's life.

Strauss had sent Rossi and him in Minnesota to solve a case, it was an easy one and took them less than fourteen hours to catch the unsub. On their way to the airport JJ phoned them and informed the two profilers that another serial killer was murdering young women few miles away from their current location.

On day three also this case was closed but, due to a snowstorm, the jet couldn't leave until Tuesday which meant, for Aaron, other four days without his Spencer.

Once he was alone in his hotel room he phoned his lover to gave him the bad news. At first Spencer pouted like a kid but then he simply said, "That's a pity because now I'm on our bed, naked and spread open for you."

Aaron gulped as his slacks became tighter.

"Tell me what you want me to do..." Spencer added with the sexiest voice Aaron had ever heard.

"I want you to take the purple dildo and fuck your tight little ass for me."

Spencer did as he was told and as soon as the purple item was being pushed inside him he began his chant of "Aaron, yes, more," who turned in Aaron so bad that he had to lay on the best and, literally, took hold of the situation before coming into his slacks. The lustful moans pushed him over the edge just a moment after his lover did.

They both panted for a while and when his breath settled Spencer spoke "This was sexy but... I miss you even more now. Come back soon."

Finally he's back.

He arrives home at midnight so he didn't expect to find his lover awake, he didn't expect to see the light on in his bedroom, and certainly he didn't expect to ear hot moans coming from it. He walks silently toward his bedroom and pushes the door open.

Spencer is naked, kneeled on the bed, he has a purple dildo, shining for the lube Spencer had poured on it, in his ass and he's stroking his cock in front of... A map.

Aaron waits the right moment to make his presence known to the young genius. Spencer breath quickens, his cheeks and chest flushes red and he throws back his head, knowing that he's close Aaron speaks. "What are you doing, naughty boy?"

Spencer gasps and locks his gaze with his lover as he squeezes his cock painfully for not coming. Aaron is leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, and is giving Spencer the look.

Spencer knows he's in trouble.

"Aaron! I can explain!" he says trying not to betray his fear.

Aaron moves from the doorframe and slowly approaches his naked lover until he's standing few inches from him. Suddenly Spencer's shoved face down on the bed and two strong hands grab him from his hips lifting his ass up. He whimpers and tries to move away but a strong hand lands unceremoniously on his ass cheek and he stills. "Ow!"

"Hush. This was for being naughty. Now sit on the bed."

Aaron reaches out an hand and Spencer instinctively backs off. Aaron rolls his eyes, "Come on, Spence. I'm not going to hurt you." His tone is soft and Spencer allows himself to relax under the soothing touch.

Spencer kneels on the bed and nestles his butt on his own legs, he's still holding his cock and the dildo in his ass, with this new angulations, is pressing his prostate. He mewls for the stimulations and for the painful need to come.

Aaron sits on the bed next to him and, with Spencer's surprise, he grabs his cock giving it firm strokes. "What… what are you doing, Aaron?" Spencer pants.

"Shhh, I'm taking care of you." Aaron whispers before kissing him passionately. God knows how much he had missed these soft and full lips. Spencer moans in the kiss as Aaron reaches behind Spencer's back and fucks him with the purple dildo, making the man twist in pleasure. Spencer starts to undid Aaron's belt but he stops him.

"It's not for me. Touch the map." Spencer frowns but runs his hands on the smooth surface of the paper, enjoying the feeling of the rough paper under his fingertips, he caresses the mountains, trails with his fingers the rivers as his beautiful lover is both stroking and fucking him.

It's too much for him to take and he came hard clenching the map and marking it with his seed. Aaron slides the lubricated dildo out from his lover's ass and holds him while he comes down from his sexual high.

"I'm sorry." Spencer says kissing his lover on his lips.

"I'm not mad." Aaron assures, caressing his back.

"I missed you."

"Missed you too…" Aaron draws the covers above them and Spencer settles in his favorite position. "I never thought you had a… thing for maps."

Spencer blushes and hides his face into the crook of his lover's neck. "I used to stroke myself with maps when… when I was hard because of you. I imagined you were stroking me in the conference room and.. the map helped. That's why I have all that maps. I knows it's weird."

Aaron laughs, "It's not weird at all. Why do you think I have a purple tie in the closet?"


End file.
